yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Swirl's vison about Hades/Mumfie's dream of doing greater good in Equestria
Here is how Mumfie explained about his dream in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. That night as Star Swirl awakened, he notice something evil. Star Swirl the Bearded: Oh no, it's happening! Stygian: (as he came to see him) What is it, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: Hades has an evil plan for Equestria. Stygian: This can't be good, we must gather the others at once! So with that said, Stygian and Star Swirl went to get the rest of the Pillars. Meanwhile at the friendship castle guest room, Mumfie was thinking about what he dreamed about. Mumfie: I knew that someday, I'd make a huge difference and make my dreams come true. Then, Madellaine and Capper came to see him. Madellaine: Doing alright, Mumfie? Mumfie: Yeah, I'm fine. Capper: What's all the hubbub anyway? Mumfie: I was just thinking. Madellaine: About what? Capper: He just thought he could form the Alliance of Friendship just for the best of it. Mumfie: Not just that, Capper. My whole life, I always wondered what it means to be something else. Capper: Then, who'd you rather be, Mumfie? Mumfie: Now, that you mentioned it. I guess I'd be a hero With sword and armor clashing Looking semi dashing A shield within my grip Or else I'd be a viking And live a life of daring While smelling like a herring Upon a viking ship I'd sail away, I'd see the world I'd reach the farthest reaches I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea And maybe storm, some beaches That's who I'd be, that's who I'd be Or I could be a poet And write a different story One that tells of glory And wipes away the lies And to the skies I'd throw it The stars would do the telling The moon would help with spelling And night would dot the 'I's I'd write my verse, recite a joke It'd fit in perfect timing I'd share my heart, confess the things I yearn And do it all while rhyming But we all learn, but we all learn A misfit always hides A misfit's fate is known And a misfit always stays In the dark and all alone So yes, I'd be a hero And if my wish were granted Life would be enchanted Or so the stories say Of course I'd be a hero And I would scale a tower And save a hothouse flower And carry her away But standing guard there'd be an elephant I'd somehow overwhelm it I'd get the girl, I'd take my breath And I'd remove my helmet We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love We'd feel the stars ascending We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny I'd have a hero's ending A perfect happy ending That's how it would be A big bright beautiful world But not for me Madellaine: A misfit always hides A misfit's fate is known And a misfit always stays Mumfie, Madellaine and Capper: In the dark, you're all alone, all alone Mumfie: So yes, I'd be a hero and if my wish were granted (Madellaine: And I know he'll appear) Life would be enchanted or so the stories say (Madellaine: 'Cause there are rules and there are strictures) (Capper: All alone) Of course I'd be a hero and I would scale a tower (Madellaine: I believe a storybooks I read) (Capper: You need a pal. My calendar's open) And save a hot-house flower and carry her away (Madellaine: By candlelight) (Capper: You need me) Altogether: A perfect happy ending That's how it should be After the song, the night sky shines as the full moon does. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225